The Past
by Shemaya
Summary: Youko Kurama loved someone,but they disappered.What happens when he meets her in his human form.The rating is just in case.
1. The Beginning

*********************Youko's Time************************************  
"Please don't hurt my family",cried the young woman" take me please and leave my family alone."  
"What makes you think we would want a girl like you",asked Kurama coldly.  
"I don't care just leave my family alone" said the girl looking at him pleadingly.  
Youko study the woman for a moment.  
"Fine you come with us and we'll leave them",replied Youko cooly. So Youko grabbed the woman by the arm and led her to the rest of the band.  
Leave this family alone. Anyone who touches them will deal with me", said Youko glaring at all the band.There was a murmur went around the band.  
"Kurama what would we need with a female Kitsune",asked Kuronue glaring at the women.  
"She can cook or whatever",said kurama turning back to the family"your daughter now is working for us.If you try to get her back what your promise will be broken and the band may do whatever they wish to you or your daughter.Do you understand?  
"We understand and our daughter belongs to you",said a man that must of been her father.The girl's mother cried quietly behind her husband. "Good",said Kurama"let's go".With that the band left.  
"How could you give away our only child to a band of thieves",asked the girl's mother angrily.  
"That's was the only way to make shure she was safe.Those thieves could of killed her.With her working for them they will protect her", said the man sadly.  
  
"Where are we going ",asked the woman quietly.  
"Don't worry about it",said Kurama  
The woman sighed."Men"she whispered shaking her head. 


	2. Meeting

******************Koenma's office***********************************  
"Yusuke,your mission is very simple all you have to do is find this girl",said Koenma turind on the screen.  
"She so pretty",said Kuwabara with heart-shaped eyes.(sorry I couldn't resist)  
"You think every girl is pretty",said Yuske"but I have to admit she is very pretty."  
"Ewh!Yusuke I'm telling Keiko",said Kuwabara(lol)  
"Shut up Kuwabara.What happen to Yukina?",asked Yusuke annoyed.  
"I just said she was pretty not that I was in love with her",said Kuwabara.  
While Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting.Kurama was looking at the picture shocked.He was staring at a girl with straight blonde hair and blue eyes.Kurama smile at the fact that the others had no idea that this girl was like,but fighting over her anyway.By time Kurama was done thinking about this Yusuke and Kuwabara were done fighting and there was an odd silence.Well,you don't really have to find her just bring her here",said Koenma.  
"How can we bring her here if we don't know where she is and why do we have to bring her to you.She looks like a regular human being to me",stated Yusuke.  
"Kurama knows where she is and we have noticed that a demon aura has been around her laterly",said Koenma"which means a demon is real close to alot and you might have to protect her or she a demon and she's getting careless about covering her aura."  
"Okay so Kurama where she this girl",asked Yusuke turning to face Kurama.  
"I don't see why Koenma got you into this she goes to my school and is a good friend of mine so I could easily just bring her here by myself",said Kurama calmly.  
"The reason they're coming is just to make sure you get her here safely.There must have been someone after her to make her leave the makai",said Koenma.  
"That's probably true,but why would they be after her",asked Kurama.  
"I have no idea.To tell you that I'd have to know who she was when she was a demon,but I don't have that information right now so you'll just have to wait or figure it out",stated Koenma.  
"So you want us to bring this girl here when",asked Yusuke.  
"Tomorrow",said Koenma  
"Okay so this is what we're going to do.Kurama is going to bring his friend here and we're going to make sure thet get here unharmed.Right",asked Kuwabara.  
" How did you ever guess", said Hiei in a bored tone.  
"In your usual good mood I see",grumbled Kuwabara.  
"Baka",said Hiei.  
"Hey I'm stupid",said Kuwabara  
"Really",said Hiei"prove it"  
"......"  
"My point is proven",stated Hiei.  
  
******************Youko's Time*******************************************  
  
"What's your name"asked Yami curiously looking at the woman  
"Why do you what to know",asked the kitsune stubbornly  
"Sorry if I don't feel like calling you woman every time I ask you something",said Yami now annoyed.  
"It's Cheara.(Isn't the name cool I just made it up)What's yours",asked Cheara looking at the man.  
"Why do you want to know",teased Yami  
"Ha.Ha.You're so funny",said Cheara sarcastically.  
"The name is Yami.Nice to meet you",said Yami smiling.  
"Why are you being so nice",asked Cheara supisciously(sorry I just can't spell that word).  
"If you're going to be living with us with Kurama it's better to make friends plus you seem cool to me",said Yami  
"I'm glad you approve",said Youko Kurama standing behind Yami.  
"Well I'll be going now",said Yami walking away smiling.  
What's he so happy about thought Cheara,but before she could think about this more a cold voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"You will start training with us tomorrow.You leave with us you will do what we do as well",said Youko staring at her.  
"I'm not stealing anything",said Cheara angrily.  
"Who said you had a choice",said Youko leaving. After Youko left Cheara sat on the ground sighing.Life sucks thought Cheara. 


	3. The Mix Up

Shuuichi's school  
"How long is he going to take all he needs to get is one girl",said Yusuke clearly getting annoyed.  
"Well with Shuuichi it's you try to bring only one girl and all the rest follow.Poor Shuuichi can't get away from the girls even thou he tries his hardest",said a girl giggling.  
"That's weird Kurama doesn't want a girlfriend and all the girls like him,but I want a girlfriend and one will go out with me",said Kuwabara looking confused.  
"No one wants to go out with a baka",said Hiei from up in a tree.  
"Come down and say that to my face shorty and I don't see any girls hanging around you",said Kuwabara.  
"That's because I killed them all",said Hiei with a death glare.Everyone sweat dropped.  
"Shuuichi,I don't think I'm going to stay that long I should be leaving",said a girl from behind a tree.  
"Don't worry about Hiei he won't bother you if you don't bother him",stated Shuuichi."now lets go".  
Tthe portal is this way",said Yusuke walking a small distances and stopping"see right here".  
"Shuuichi what is that",asked a very confused girl.  
"Don't worry Sakura the portal will just take us to Koenma's office so he can talk to you",said Kurama calmly.  
"Okay,but your going first",said Sakura more calmly now.Kurama smiled and walked through the portal.I know I'm going to regret this,but what the hell thought Sakura walking through the portal.  
"Well that was easy most people we have to push or pull them through that portal",said Yusuke"she might be worth the trouble".Everyone walked through the portal and were waiting in Koenma's office.  
"Okay Sakura....Wait I don't sense the demon aura around her that I did in the when she was in the human plain.",said Koenma looking Like he was in deep thought"Sakura do you have a friend or family member that goes places with you alot"?  
"Almai",said Sakura and Kurama and the same time eyes getting big. Youko's time  
"What are we going to do she won't wake up",asked Yami to Kuronue.Just then Kurama came in with a pitcher of water.He pull off Cheara's covers and pulled the ice cold water on Cheara's Face.Cheara jumped out of bed and before she could think about it slapped Youko in the face.Just then Cheara relized what she had just done.Oh no I'm in so much trouble know thought Cheara.Cheara shuddered and stared Kurama in the eye.  
Kurama smirked"Your scared I can smell your fear,but don't worry I won't do anything about it.....Yet",said Kurama"get dressed we start training in five minutes and you'd better be there on time or you won't like what happens".  
"I really don't like him",said Cheara closing the door and getting dressed.  
"Well look the woman decided to join us",said a voice in the band.  
"I'm so happy for you.You can jokes",said Cheara sarcastically.  
"Enough! Get ready to train",yelled Kurama. Please review.....I'm running out of ideas if anyone has any suggestions.I will be happy.Hope you enjoyed. 


	4. Almai and training

Thank you for the review YamiHoshi.I hope you all have like my story.If you have anything you want me to put in the story or suggest.Just ask and I'll see what I can do. Koenma's office  
"So Sakura is not the girl,but her friend Almai is",said Koenma slowly.  
"Yes,I always wondered why she acted so weird",said Sakura giggling.  
"This is no laughing matter.Almai is in great danger and demons could be after her right now",stated Koenma.  
"Trust me I've seen Almai fight and I would be worried about the demons not Almai",said Sakura just as serious.  
"Fine,but we to get Almai here so we can explain all this to her",said Koenma.  
"Have fun,because no one can find Almai if she's not at school not even the police",said Sakura.  
"Trust me we have someone alot better than the police",said Yusuke smiling.  
"Really and who would that be",asked Sakura.  
"That's easy.Just get shrimp over there to use his third eye",said Kuwabara pointing to Hiei.Eveyone then looked at Hiei.  
"Fine",said Hiei his third eye started to glow.  
"Bakas,She in an house",Said Hiei very annoyed.  
"Yah, that helps.Where?What type of house",askes Sakura also getting annoyed.  
"It's a huge blue house on Times st.Happy now",asked Hiei leaning back against the wall.  
"She must be richer than she tells me if she lives there",said Sakura  
"Why would you say that",asked Kurama "looks just like my neighborhood".  
"Then your pretty rich too",said Sakura(what. someone has to be weird)  
"Okay enough of that just go get her",said Koenma"I'll put a portal in the nearest forest".Everyone walked through the portal.Kurama gracefully land on the forest floor,Hiei was in the nearest tree,Yusuke and Kuwabara landed flat on there faces(Sorry I couldn't help myself),Sakura almost fell on her back,but managed a back flip and ended up staring at Yusuke and Kuwabara like they were the biggest bakas she had ever saw.  
"Hiei's right you are bakas",said Sakura stepping over them.  
"If I right Almai's house is that way(East of where they are) about a couple feet from here".  
"I thought you didn't now where Almai lived",complained Kuwabara.  
"I lied",said Sakura" I promised Almai that if she showed me where she lived I wouldn't tell anyone not even the fuzz".  
"What is the fuzz",asked Kuwabaka(sorry Kuwabara.Are there any Kuwabara fans out there I've always wondered.Sorry back to the story).  
"Do you know anything at all",asked Sakura tiredly"the fuzz is the police".  
"Oh,Why didn't you just say that then",said Kuwabara.  
"I give up",said Sakura shaking her head. Yoko's Time  
"Enough,get ready to train",yelled Kurama. This is going to be fun thought Cheara sarcastically to herself.  
"Yoko,Who's the girl suppose to train with",asked the demon who was being rude(the guy that said look the woman finally decided to joy us).  
"Who ever wants to train with her",said Kurama.  
"What if no one wants to train with her",asked the same demon.  
"Then I'll have her fight you and who ever wins gets your partner",said Kurama in a deadly voice"Any questions".  
"Hey let the bitch bring it on",said the demon.  
"It is up to her",said Kurama"what do you say".  
"I say why if he wants to die let him fight me",said Cheara in a sly voice"do you what to die".  
"Just 'cause Kurama brought you here doesn't mean we have to like you and I say your just a weak woman trying to talk tough,"stated the demon pulling out an axe.Cheara walked up to Yami "May I use your sword for a second",asked Cheara.  
  
"Why not just don't break it on his fat head",said Yami with a smile.  
"I probably won't even use it,but just in case",said Cheara with a wink.  
"There are no rules to this game this is a death match the one left alive wins",said a demon from the side"begin".Cheara disappeared in thin air.  
"Are you scared",asked Cheara slyly.  
"Why should I be scared of a woman",said the demon.  
"Because when you get on are bad side we can be deadly",cooned Cheara enjoying toying with him.I was right she is a good fighter and she enjoys killing.She will be a good member to the team thought Kurama.  
"For having a big mouth you sure like to talk and hide.I thought I'd have at least a little challenege",said the demon.  
"If you wanted me to kill you quick all you had to do was ask,but since you were so rude I rhink I'll kill you slowly",said Cheara appearing behind the demon and slashing him on the back and disappearing again.  
"I thought you weren't going to use the sword",taughted the demon trying to hide his pain.  
"I didn't ",said Cheara licking her claws"I know I said I would kill you slowly,but I pity you so I'll kill you quick".Cheara appeared right in front of him and slashed him in half. Well that was rather interesting.I've never seen a woman enjoy killing anything let only a demon.She will be a very valuable demon once we get done with her thought Kurama. I think that was a weird chapter I just wrote,but do you like it hate it.Please tell.Thank you see yah! 


	5. Toya

Thanks everyone one the reviews. I really glad you liked the story. In the forest  
"Okay so since you know where she lives take us to here",said Yusuke.  
"Sorry I told you I couldn't tell anyone where was much less show them.So sorry you're on your own",said Sakura stubbornly.  
"Can't you forget about your promise once.Almai is in real danger and she could get hurt",said Kurama calmly(I noticed he is always so calm.I find that weird)  
"I will lead you intil we get to the trail then all you do is follow the trail and I didn't help you.If Almai finds out she will be mad,but I don't want her to get hurt",said Sakura sadly.  
"Don't worry your secret is safe with us",said Kurama kindly.  
"Okay lets move. Follow me",said Sakura in a cheerful voice.  
So everyone walked for about a minute and they found a trail.They followed it and when they saw the house everyone stood there shocked.  
"Maybe it isn't like my neighborhood,but I've never seen I house this big",said Kurama in awe.  
"Yeah, it is a huge house",said Sakura.crack  
"Who did that",hissed Sakura. Everyone just stared back at her.  
"Oh no",whispered Sakura.  
"What's going on here",said Yusuke.  
"They know we're here and now Almai's brother is going to play jokes on us ",said Sakura"we need to get to the house and fast".  
"They're just pranks I think we can handle it",said Kuwabara.  
"You never seen the jokes thst he plays on people.They're no funny they're deadly",said Sakura.  
"You're saying he's going to try to kill us",shouted Yusuke angrily.  
"Yes,and if you don't shut up he will find us",hissied Sakura.  
"It's to late we've already found you",whispered a voice.  
"The voice is coming from all directions I can't tell where he's at",whispered Kurama. Just then vines came from the ground and wrapped around everyones' legs(these aren't ordinary vines once they wrap around someone they turn to steel.So no one can cut trough it or whatever.)  
"Her brother's a demon too.Sakura why didn't you tell us",shouted Yusuke.  
"You said Almai was a demon so I thought you could tell if some was a demon",said Sakura.  
"Well,isn't this interesting Sakura has brought some friends to come and play",said the voice.  
"Will shut up or come and tell that to our faces",shouted Yusuke.  
"You are very rude considering you are guest at my home",said the voice a hooded figure appeared.  
"Now let's see what we can do to make your visit here one you'll never forget",said the figure.  
"Stop toying with us Tayo(new name I made up just a second ago)get your kicks somewhere else",shouted Sakura angrily.  
"No need to get upset. You'll be the first to play the game",said Tayo. After that was said a hole appeared in in the ground under Sakura and she fell in.  
"One down four to go.Tell me what are you going to do without your guide",asked Tayo walking up to Kurama"you shall play next,but what to do.I know this always gets Almai".Tayo touched the back of Kurama's neck and he turned into Yoko.  
"How'd he do that",asked Kuwabara.  
"It's real simple",said Tayo"see this spot on his neck.It is very sensitive spot for kitsunes.So by touching that spot it made turn to his real form so he wouldn't get hurt.It works on Almai too."  
"You mean you do this stuff to you own sister",shouted Yusuke "what kind of brother are you"?  
"She's good practice it takes me long to get her into the position you are in now",said Tayo pulling out a whistle.Yoko's eyes widened.  
"So you know about the whistle do you? It can be deadly To kitsunes if you play it long enough,but it takes alot of energy so not everyone can play it",said Tayo bring the whistle to his mouth and started playing.Yoko fell to his knees and holding his ears.  
"You are stronger than most usually kitsunes scream in pain by just that little song,but you are different.You are as strong if not stronger than my sister so I will play the song that can make her scream",said Tayo putting the whistle to his mouth he started playing a minaute passed and Yoko screamed intil he fell to the ground and passed out.  
"Kurama",shouted Yusuke he then looked at Tayo waht kind of sick freak are you". Tayo laughed.  
"Leave them alone they have done nothing to you.So leave.",said a smooth voice from a tree.Tayo contiued to laugh,but left.As he left the vines left and Sakura appeared again.   
sorry to the people who wanted to know about Yoko and all.The next chappie is going to be just with him and then back to normal.This one was weird too.Please review. I hope you liked it .Later. 


	6. Kurama and Cheara

Thank you for reviewing.My chappie is all 'bout Yoko.So if you don't like Yoko don't read it.WARING: I have a sick mind today so it could get some hentai maybe not.  
  
"You fought well at training today",said Kurama from behind"Yami will be training you.So stay here intil Yami's done with your training.''  
"Oh my gosh did Kurama just say something nice,"said Cheara in mock surprise"it is the end of the world."Cheara then fell over laughing.Kurama just looked at Cheara like she was the craziest person he had ever seen.  
"Hey Kurama why are you staring at me",asked Cheara sitting up acting like nothing had happened.  
Kurama just shook his head and walked away.Cheara got up and followed.  
"I'm going to follow you intil you tell me why you were staring at me",threatened Cheara.Kurama got an evil grin.  
"Okay,but I going to take a bath",said Kurama(hey their were no showers in Yoko's time I'm sure so work with me here.) looking at Cheara.Cheara still followed so Kurama walked to their hide away got some clothes and head to the lake.  
"Kurama why can't you just tell me why you were staring",whined Cheara when Kurama got in the lake.  
"Because I want you to take a bath with meand you didn't mind staying when I was undressing.",stated Kurama grinning he pulled Cheara into the lake.  
"Hey I don't have any clothes to change into unlike some kitsune I know",said Cheara staring at Kurama.  
"Is that your only complaint",asked Kurama swimming toward her.  
"As much as I hate to say it I like for some odd reason,but your still a jerk",stated Cheara trying not to smile"So I guess that's a yes."  
"That's alright I'll take care of that",whispered Kurama in her ear.His words said chills down Cheara's spine"Or I could just let my clothes dry on the shore",whispered Cheara back purring softly.Kurama's eyes widened.Cheara giggled. "What?You've never seen a naked kitsune before",asked Cheara taking off her shirt.  
"No",said Kurama putting his arms around Cheara's waist.  
"Well,now you have",said Cheara taking the rest of here clothes off.Kurama was staring at her smiling.  
What? Do I really look that bad",asked Cheara worriedly.  
"No,You look perfect",said Kurama kissing her.  
"Wow",whisperedCheara"you're a really good kisser".  
After they're make out scene was over and they got clean thay both got out.  
"Hey, how am I going to dry off",asked Cheara looking at Kurama.Kurama walked over and put the towel around her smiled and said "I'm dry you can use mine."They walked to the house in silence.  
"What do we do now",asked Cheara.  
"We eat",said Kurama pulling her toward the kitchen(yes demons have kitchens too). Kurama pulled out some sorta meat and they ate quietly.They got done and Cheara went to do the dishes,but Kurama pulled her back and she sat on his lap.  
"You can do them later",purred Kurama leading her to his room.  
"Want do you think we can do here",asked Cheara giggling when Kurama started to kiss her neck.  
"Just play around",said Kurama innocently playfully pushing her on the bed.  
"That sounds good to me",said Cheara Yah, you know what happened.So no details. In the moring Yami walked to Cheara's room.Kurama will be mad if he finds out I didn't train Cheara last night so I better get Cheara up so we can train now thought Yami.He opened the door and Cheara wasn't there.Ymai laughed to himself so he does like her it is going to be fun to tease them thought Yami leaving. The chappie is over.Hope you liked it .Please review.Bye 


	7. Water Fight

Thank you YamiHoshi(sp!)and jazzywolf for the reviews they mean alot (tear)Sorry I'm okay.   
"Sakura,what are you doing here",asked Almai frowning"with some new friends."  
"Almai,I can explain.You need to see this Koenma guy.He says demons are after you",said Sakura nervously.  
"Yah,Sakura have you totally lost it",asked Almai"demons aren't real."  
"Yes they are Hiei's one,"persisted Sakura pointing at Hiei.  
"Hn",was all Hiei said.  
"Yah,I really believe that",said Almai"so if it's true prove it."  
"Okay",said Sakura thinking"Hiei can you show her your eye?"  
"No",said Hiei(awh that meanie)  
"It will be quicker if you do",said Sakura knowing Hiei didn't want to waste his time here.And she was right Hiei took off his banndana(sp?)Almai gasp.  
"That is the weirdest thing I've ever seen,but also the creepiest",said Almai looking at Hiei's third eye.  
"Will you stop staring",asked Hiei annoyed at this stupid human for staring at him like a freak.  
"I guess",said Almai taking a step away from Hiei and looking at the rest of the people who had gathered in her back yard.  
"Are you going to meet Koenma now",asked Sakura from behind her.  
"Sure",said Almai It's not like things can get any weirder.I just met a guy with three eyes. You shouldn't be talking to yourselve it's bad for you said a voice in her head.  
"Okay who is talking inside my head",asked Almai looking at the boys.  
"Hiei",scowled Kurama.  
"Hn",said Hiei.  
"You guys let's just get her to Koenma so we can go home",said Yusuke heading towards the portal.Almai looked at Sakura who just shrugged.They went through the portal and went to Koenma's office.They walked in and to everyone's surprise Almai didn't laugh when she that Koenma looked like a toddler.  
"Aren't you going to laugh.The prince of Spirit World looks like a toddler.Ha ha ha",said Koenma amazed that someone didn't laugh when they saw him.  
"I'm sorry I really don't find that fun",said Almai.  
"Almai,did anyone evr tell you're to serious for your own good",asked Sakura.  
"Do you really think that about me",asked Almai with an evil smile.Suddenly a rain cloud appeared and start to rain just on Sakura.  
"Hey no fair ",said Sakura pulling a water ballon out of her pocket and throwing it at Almai.Everyone looked back and forth.  
"Hey I want to play",said Kuwabara running over to the girls who gave him water ballons.  
"That looks fun.I going to play too",said Yusuke joining the girls and Kuwabara.Kurama chuckled and Hiei just Hned(that's so like Hiei).Someone hit Kurama with a water ballon so he joined in and Hiei was all by himself(poor Hiei).Someone hit Koenma with one so he told them to leave. Yoko's time Yami knocked on Kurama's bedroom door.  
"What is it",asked A sleepy yet annoyed kitsune.  
"I was wondering if I could borrow Cheara for awhile so we can train like we were suppose to last night intil someone got side tracked",said Yami smiling.  
"Cheara left with my permission(sp)",said Kurama.  
"I'm sure she did",said Yami slyly.  
"What's going on?It's to early to be shouting back an forth",asked a very sleeply Kuronue.  
"Oh nothing I'm just trying to get Cheara out of Kurama's bed I mean room",said Yami stiil smiling.At this Kuronue smiled as well.  
"So Kurama's be busy.hmm.I never thought I'd see the day.Kurama's gone soft",said Kuronue.  
"I haven't gone soft.I can prove it and I can use you as the example",said Kurama in a deadly voice.  
"I take that back",said Kuronue smiling slightly.  
"Take you now if you don't mind I'd like to go back to sleep",said Kurama yawning.  
"I still need Cheara",teased Yami.  
"Nope,She's staying too",said Kurama snuggling up to Cheara(so cute).  
"That's so sweet",said Kuronue and Yami laughing and leaving as well. End of chappie hope you liked it.So review please thank u bye. 


	8. What to Do?

My second chappie today.I'm on a roll.LOL. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Found an new underline.Isn't it pretty.  
  
"So what should we do We were so busy having a water fight Koenma never told Almai anything",said Yusuke.  
"You have a point,but we should wait intil tomorrow when Koenma cools down.After all we did make a mess of his office",said Kurama.  
"I agree,but I think of it as revenge for all the times I had to leave Keiko to go there",said Yusuke.  
"So what are we going to do about Almai",asked Kuwabara looking at Almai swing on the swings with Sakura.  
"I thought she would just go home",said Kurama"but I haven't really thought about it."  
"She can't go home demons might be there waiting for her or coming for her",said Kuwabara almost shouting.  
"Well what we suppose to do with her ",asked Hiei(he speaks!).  
"One of us should take her home",said Kuwabara.  
No we can't you dumbass.That would put are families in danger",said Yusuke.  
"Hey I'm not a dumbass you are",said Kuwabara.  
"You are".  
"No you" With that Yusuke and Kuwabara started fighting.Kurama and Hiei just sat and watched while Almai got off the swing and sat by Kurama(Sakura left and went home so her mom wouldn't worry).  
"Do they always do that",asked Almai looking at the two.  
"Yep",said Kurama laying on his back and looking at the clouds.  
"What are you looking at",asked Almai laying on her back.  
"Just the clouds",said Kurama taking a big beath of fresh air.  
"Sorry to cause you guys trouble I don't now why the demons are after me,but thanks for watching over me",said Almai turning and looking at Kurama..  
"It's no problem actually it's like a vacation really",said Kurama turning to look at her.  
"Really.How so",asked Almai confused.  
"Well, we haven't had to battle any demons yet,you don't complain, and this one is on my part you're a kitsune.What's weird is you remind me of my mate you look almost just like her even in your human form",said Kurama slightly smiling"sounds silly doesn't it."  
"Nope.For all I know I could be your mate.I have no memory of when I was a kitsune none at all",said Almai sadly.Kurama thought about that for a minute.  
"You know you really could be my mate and not know that's kinda weird to me",said Kurama"let me see your neck for a minute".Almai moved her hair.There were two very faint almost invisible dots on her neck.She has them,but they're very faint.She really might be Cheara.It would be nice if she was I miss her.I guess we'll just have to wait and see when when she turns into a kitsune I will know thought Kurama.  
"Thank's you didn't have to let me do that",said Kurama.  
"Well,did you find anything.I would really like it you knew something about my past",said Almai happy again,but her eyes held sadness.Kurama's mouth opened then closed I can't do that I just met her,but she is very beautiful and she reminds me of Cheara,but still I just met her thought Kurama.  
"Kurama what was it you were going to say",asked Almai looking at him concerned.  
"Nothing",said Kurama shaking his head.  
"I'll follow you around everywhere intil you tell",threaten Almai.  
"Okay, follow me",said Kurama taking her hand and leading them deep in the woods.  
"What are we doing here Kurama",asked Almai totally confused by now.  
"My mate,Cheara, she had a ticklish(sp?)spot right adout here",said Kurama kissing her right above the jaw line.Almai giggled and turned Kitsune.Kurama's eye widened. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Yoko's time%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Cliffy,but I think you know what's going to happen. I think you know everything you need to know in Yoko's time so I'm not going back to his time.This it what happen Yami and Kuronue became very very very good friends with Cheara.As you know Kurama and Cheara are mates(surprise!).Kurama goes to the human world before Cheara,but about less than a hour later Cheara follows him to the human world and so ends his part of the story. Sorry people who like this part ,but I ran out of ideas . But I will bring either Yami or Kuronue back,but you have to tell me which one.You don't vote I won't put one of them in.Sorry if that sounds rude.So which one:  
Yami or Kuronue Your choice so just vote and I'll work them in.Bye Please review.Hope you liked.Later. 


	9. The Truth

He he. I'm sorry I haven't wrote in so long my computer massed up so I haven't been able to write.I'll write as much as I can.By the way only to people reviewede and they picked different people so I'm going to put both in,but it might take a while to get them in the story.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kurama just stared at Almai."You really are Cheara.I can't believe it,"said Kurama still staring.

"Kurama,are you okay",asked Almai waving her hand in front of Kurama's face.

"Yeah,I'm fine,"said Kurama snapping out of his daze.

"So I am Cheara aren't I,"asked Almai with a mischiefious(sp)look in her eyes.

"Yeah",said Kurama slowly"why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason",said Almai sweetly.

"Liar",said Kurama smiling slyly.

"Well,"said Almai smiling"if you think I'll just fall head over heels for you.You're so wrong,because your going to have to start over again.I don't remember loving you."

"So your saying I have to make you love me again,"asked Kurama looking Almai straight in the eye.

"Yep,doesn't your life suck,"teased Almai.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem,"said Kurama.

"Aren't we cocky?I'm not that easy lover boy,"said Almai.

"I think I can find a soft spot pretty easily,"said Kurama"after I've been with you before."

"You're a stud aren't you,"asked Almai"and haven't you ever heard of people changing?"(lol.Sorry,I couldn't help it.)

"I don't know what you're talking about",said Kurama rubbing the back of his neck uneasily.

"Ha!You are,"said Almai rolling around laughing.

"Hey,it not fun those girls are scary,"said Kurama shuttering

"Yeah,be chased by girls that drool over you all day.Yeah,I can see how that's scary,"said Almai her voice dripping with sarcasism.

"I still think it's scary," said Kurama in a matter-of-fact tone.Almai giggled and hugged Kurama(Oh my gosh! How did that happen?).

"I like you Kurama,"stated Almai(I'll explain the change of character in Almai).

"Okay,what's happening?Are you okay,"asked Kurama feeling her forehead with a confused look on his face.

"I'm fine Kurama,"said Almai moving Kurama's hand"it's just that you're the only guy I know who has a bunch of girls chasing him and he doesn't like it and stuff like that."

"So she does have a soft side,"exclaimed Kurama in mock surprise then playfully tackling(sp)her.

"Kurama,"said Almai harshly,but the smile on her face told you she like it and was having fun.So they wrestled around for awhile and sat by a near tree to catch their breathes.

"I thought you weren't easy,"asked Kurama looking down at Almai who was resting her head on Kurama's lap(so cute).

"I'm not,but something about you makes me relax and it feels right being with you,"replied Almai looking up at Kurama"I sound crazy don't I?"

"You sound normal to me," said Kurama softly brushing away a stray hair that had fell in Almai's face.So the two sat there just enjoying each others company as they slowly fell asleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%**Next Morning**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Hey you guys I found them,"called Yusuke looking at the sleeping Kurama and Almai.

Everyone got there including Sakura out of breathe(except Hiei of course).

"So we've been looking for them the whole time and they were here just sleeping,"said Hiei annoyed with the fact the were here the whole time and no one saw them.

"I couldn't of said it better myself,"stated Sakura annoyed as well.

"Hn"

"Hn to you too"Hiei just glared at her while Sakura glared back.Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at the to and sighed.Kurama opened one eye saw the others and decided it was time to get up.

"Almai it's time to get up,"whispered Kurama nudging Almai softly.

"Ten more minutes,"said Almai rolling over.

"Don't make me get the pickles,"threaten Kurama(Almai hates pickles)and with that Almai shot up.

"No pickles!!!Please,"whined Almai making puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry about it you're up aren't you,"asked Kurama.

"Yah...but.WAIT! How did you know I didn't like pickles,"asked Almai confused.

"And you said you've changed.I don't think so,"stated Kurama smiling.Almai growled and Kurama just laughed.

"Okay,what's so funny here,"asked who had no idea what was going on"how do you to know each other that well after just meeting?"

"We stayed up all night telling each other about ourselves,"stated Almai very seriously then looked at Kurama and they both bursted out laughing.While the others just watched confused.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Okay sorry I stop here,but I wanted to get another chapter in so they won't shut down my account.Please review,because I love to read reviews.Since school has started it will take longer then before to get chapters done so please be patient.Thank you.Bye.


	10. Training

Thanks Yoko' sprincess for the review.

"Well, okay you guys we better get to Koenma's so he can say what he needs to and we can leave,"said Yusuke annoyed at always having to do missions.

"Yeah,let's go the portal is right over there,"said Kuwabara pointing west.

"Oh my gosh he has a brain,"exclaimed Sakura then started giggling.Hiei just smirked.While the others started laughing.

"Hey what do you know we just met each other.I have a brain,"stated Kuwabara(sorry that sounded stupid).

"Really,because the impression you were giving me didn't say that,"said Sakura(okay I'm going to stop with that now)

"Let's just go to the portal,"said Kuwabara walking in the direction of the portal.So everyone got up and went to the portal.

**Koenma's office**

"Okay say what you have to say so we can get back,"said Yuske looking at the toddler.

"Well,there's not much to say Almai already nows most of it,"stated Koenma"but I want you guys to train Almai and Sakura so when they meet up with demons they won't get hurt.Not to mention Almai has a extremely large amout of spirit energy."

"You want me to join the spirit detectives don't you,"asked Almai.

"Well,yes after all you were a thieve like Kurama.It's either that or jail,"stated Koenma looking at Almai.

"Fine I'll join your little team,"said Almai upset that she had to work for a toddler.

"Don't worry it's not that bad plus you get to keep your skills sharp,"said Kurama trying to comfort her.

"Goody my skills will stay sharp,but I can't do anything with them,"said Almai with a large amount of saracism.

"Well at least when your mad you can just beat the crap out of that person,"stated Sakura from behind Almai.

"Yeah that is a plus isn't,"said Almai deep in thought at that idea.

"Well,I don't think you have a chose(sp)do you,"said Hiei from his place on the window sill(sp.Yeah my spelling sucks I know).

"You have a point.Okay lets go,"sighed Almai.

**At Genki's**(that's wherethey're training)

"Okay,Kurama you and Hiei can train them.Kuwabara and I are going to get something to eat.Man,I'm starving,"said Yusuke walking inside with Kuwabara right behind him.

"All they do is eat isn't it,"asked Sakura.

"Yeah pretty much,but Yusuke is a very good fighter,"stated Kurama

"Well are we going to train or not,"asked Almai looking ready to begin training.

"Sure,"said Kurama"okay I'll train Almai since she's a kitsune and Hiei you can train Sakura."So they went in seperate directions with Hiei mummbling about have to train a baka nigen(sp)girl.Sakura looked at him and sighed_ this is going to be a long day._

"Okay we're going to start off easy okay,"said Kurama.

"Yeah sure whatever,"said Almai how just wanted to get started.So they did some push-ups and Sit-ups.

"Okay this is the last thing before we work with your spirit energy,"said Kurama"we're going to run three miles on this track so we go around three times."

"Three miles,"exclaimed Almai"how about one."Kurama just shook his head and started running.

"Hey wait for me,"said Almai running after Kurama.They ran for two laps and were on their last when Kurama started to run faster.

"Hey Kurama wait ...,"Almai stopped in mid sentence when she had this idea.She waited intil they got by the hill.She ran off the track and into the forest.She reppeared in front of Kurama and glomped him(glomped means playful tackle to let you know).They rolled down the hill and stopped Almai looked at Kurama and kissed him.Kurama's eyes widened and he kissed back.They started kissing more passionately(sorry not good love story writer)after A few seconds they heard someone snickering.They stopped and looked at the bush where the noise was coming from and then looked at each other and headed for the bush.

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I love doing that.Who was spying on Kurama and Almai and what will they do to the person who was spying?Well you'll just have to wait in see.Please review.Later.


	11. Relaxation

**Note:Okay since school has started I don't have that much time to write my story.So please be patience.I can only right on Fridays and the weekend so don't hurt me.Thanks for the reviews.**

Almai walked over to the bush quietly and moved the bush a little bit.

"SAKURA,"screeched Almai angrily.Sakura looked at Almai and took off running.

"I'm so going to kill you,"said Almai running after Sakura.Kurama watched the girls and shook his head and then turned and looked at Hiei(oh my gosh!Why is he there?)

"Do you mind telling me what you're doing behind this bush,"asked Kurama raising an eyebrow.(Warning: Hiei is going to be out of character sometimes if not all so if you don't like that then you souldn't read this.)

"Well,Sakura was training with me then she got bored and ran off some where and I firgured I'd better follow her before she gets lost and then her a lecture from you.It's really a waste of my time,"explained Hiei boredly.

"Why do I have a feeling that's not really the reason you followed her,"asked Kurama smiling.

"Hn,I don't know what you're talking about fox,"said Hiei then running off to some unknown place.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%**With Sakura and Almai**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura ran to a far off waterfall with Almai right on her tail.Sakura stopped suddenly and looked at Almai.

"Almai please don't hurt me I was going to leave,but you guys looked so cute and happy together it made me start to daydream,"explained Sakura hurriedly.Almai stopped and thought about this for awhile.

"Okay I forgive you,but if you ever ever do that again you are so dead,"said Almai walking up to Sakura and giving her a hug(So forgiving) then backed away and quickly pushed Sakura in the water then jumping in herself.Both girls came up looked at each other and started giggling.

"This is fun.It's a nice sunny day and we're swimming,"said Sakura floating on her back lazily.Almai was to busy swimming laps to busy to hear a word Sakura said.Then there was a sound of footsteps and the girls turned to look to see who it was.Walking towards them was Kurama and Hiei.

"Hey what are you guys doing here,but interputing(sp)are quiet peaceful swim,"asked Almai swimming towards them.

"Well,since you haven't been in this forest before we came to make sure you didn't get lost,"explained Kurama.

"Let's go it's starting to get dark.It'll be easier to get them to Genki's if they can see,"said Hiei turning around and starting to walk away.Kurama smiled at what was going on.(Hm what's going on?)

That's it for now.I know it was boring.Please review.I'll try to make the next one more interesting.


	12. Food and the walk in

Thanks for the reviews.Thats all I have to say

The girls followed the guys back to Genki's.Kurama was right without the guys they would have been completely lost.They got to Genki's and decided they'd take a break and go back to training.So while Hiei and Sakura went to their rooms.Kurama and Shemaya went to get something to eat.

"So Kurama do you think Yusuke and Kuwabara left any food for us,"asked Almai.

"It's hard to tell they do have a large appitite(sp),but it's hard for me to imagine them eating everything in the kitchen,"explained Kurama entering the kitchen and stopping dead in his tracks which caused Almai to run into him.

"Hey what's up?Why did you stop,"asked Almai trying to look what happened in the kitchen.

"You know what I said about them not being able to eat everything in the kitchen,"said Kurama wide eyed"well I take it back."

"You got to be kidding me,"said Almai pushing past Kurama.There sat Yusuke and Kuwabara sleeping surround by hundreds of empty food boxes.Almai's anger rose and she marched over to the counter got some cold water went over to the table where Yusuke and Kuwabara lay and poured the cold water over their heads.Both guys jumped up turned to look at Almai angrily.

"What was that,"screamed Yusuke.

"For eating all the food you idiot,"screamed Almai back her anger still rising.

"Well you didn't have to por cold water over us,"said Kuwabara angry as well.Almai couldn't take it anymore she had had enough.She walked up to Kuwabara looked at him them punched square in the face and walked out of the kitchen leaving a surpised Yusuke,a unconcious Kuwabara and a smiling Kurama(he's not smile because of what she did toKuwabara,but as Cheara she acted that way all the time).So Kurama followed Almai outside.

"What was all that about,"asked Kurama standing next to her.

"I couldn't take it they ate all the food then they got angery and started yelling.I couldn't take that it;s so annoying so I punched Kuwabara and now I feel much better,"explained Almai not even looking at Kurama.

"So you want to go get something to eat,"asked Kurama also not looking at her.

"Sure,"said Almai so they walked off to find something to eat.

**With Sakura and Hiei**

Sakura heard Kurama and Almai leave and decided to go and bug Hiei.

So Sakura want to Hiei's room opened the door and went in._Hey where's Hiei?I could of sworen(sp)I saw him come in here.Maybe he went out his window _thought Sakura.Just then Hiei walked in with nothing on,but a towel(Yes Hiei does take showers).Sakura stood there for a second,blushed,and ran out of the room.(Ohh,she's in so much trouble)Sakura ran to her room her room and locked both the door and window._I am so dead_ thought Sakura _but _ _he is really cute_ Sakura shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts."What am I thinking,asked Sakura to no one,but herself.

Hiei closed the door behind Sakura_ She is so dead.What was she doing in my room?She is very cute though_ thought Hiei(Haha Hiei has feelings)

"What am I thinking?Hmm I never though about a onna like that.They are a waste of time,"Muttered Hiei to himself.He got dressed and went to Sakura's room.The door was locked._Figures._

"Open this door now or I'll cut it in half,"demanded Hiei taking out his sword.

"Why should I open the door?It is my room,said Sakura from behind the door.

"So I can't go in your room without your permission,but you can go in mine,"argured

Hiei.

"Well,"said Sakura he did have a very good point and it was only fair so she got up and opened the door and stared straight into Hiei's eyes they were a beautiful shade of red.Next thing before Sakura knew it her back was against the wall and Hiei's sword was pointed at her neck.

"Why did you go into my room,"asked Hiei.

"Because I wanted to bug you since I didn't have anything else to do,"explained Sakura carefully._Well at least she's not lieing_ thought Hiei "If you every go into my room again without my premission I will not be resonsible for what I do,said Hiei taking His sword away and leaving surpisingly Sakura was following right behind"If you value your live stop following me,"threatened Hiei,but Sakura just kept following.He had to admire her courage for following someone after they threated to take her life,but that didn't make it ant less annoying.

"So what do you think about Almai and Kurama,asked Sakura.

"I really don't care and it's none of my business,"stated Hiei walking outside.

"Well,does Kurama usually do that with girls,"asked Sakura wanting to know at least something about Kurama.

"No,"was the simply answer Hiei gave.He stopped by a tree and jumped up to the nearest branch.Sakura jumped up as well.

"Thanks Hiei,"said Sakura softly then leaned down and quickly kissed him then ran off.

_What was that wondered.Why did she do that?_ thought Hiei.

Yeah I know not very intersting I'm trying I swear.What are Kurama and Almai going to eat what will Hiei do about the kiss.You will find out in the next chapter.Bye for now.


End file.
